Generally, IC cards or packs, such as memory cards, are data input devices which are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer, or other electronic apparatus. The data stored in the IC card is transferred to the electronic apparatus. Memory cards are portable instruments which are readily inserted and extracted from a connector apparatus, such as a header connector, which may be used with the IC card for removably coupling the IC card to a printed circuit board, for instance.
A conventional connector apparatus for an IC pack or memory card includes a generally U-shaped frame having a pair of guide grooves inside a pair of side frame portions, with a connector section joining or extending between the side frame portions. Generally, the connector apparatus defines a terminating end and a mating end, the mating end including the guide grooves. A planar IC card is inserted into the apparatus within the side guide grooves. A transverse array of socket terminals at a lead edge of the IC card electrically connect an associated array of pin terminals on the connector section at the mating end of the connector apparatus.
Such connector apparatus often are provided as header connectors used for interconnecting the semi-conductor circuit of the IC card to an external circuit such as a main electronic unit. The header connector may be used with an IC card for removably coupling the IC card to a printed circuit board. The IC card is inserted into the header connector and is extracted therefrom as needed. The extraction force of the IC card, i.e. the force between the respective terminal pins on the header connector and the respective socket terminals on the IC card, is relatively high due to the tight fit required to obtain a good electrical interconnection between the terminals. These terminals typically are disposed at a high density which further increases the extraction forces. Originally, when an IC card was to be extracted from a header connector, the card was grasped by a user and simply pulled out.
More recently, a variety of ejector mechanisms have been incorporated in various connector apparatus, such as the header connectors, for facilitating ejection of the IC card from the connector. Such ejector mechanisms have been incorporated as integral or unitary devices fabricated as a part of the connector apparatus or header connector, itself. Such assemblies or systems have proven quite expensive and elaborate. On the other hand, separate ejector mechanisms have been provided for assembly or mounting to or about the header connector, such as after the header connector has been coupled to a printed circuit board.
A typical IC card ejector mechanism includes at least a housing frame or support for mounting about the header connector. An eject lever is mounted either on the frame, the header connector or therebetween. The eject lever is adapted to eject the IC card from the header connector. A push-rod or actuator is slidably or reciprocally mounted on the ejector frame for actuating the eject lever.
It is proposed to provide a push-button mounted on the front or proximal end of the actuating push-rod. In such applications as computers or the like, the push-button projects away from the front face of the computer or a card-receiving housing for actuation by a user. Because the push-button projects from the front face a certain distance, the button may be inadvertently actuated and ejection of the memory card can occur unintentionally. This is undesirable, particularly if data transfer between the IC card and an underlying electronic apparatus is in process or if the current program or process is dependent on the presence of a card. Furthermore, the presence of a push-button or other projection on the face of a computer, particularly a lap top or notebook style computer, can be inconvenient in terms of carrying or packaging the computer and can interfere with insertion of an IC card. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fold-down or rotating push-button to minimize inadvertent ejection of the IC card, to reduce interference with the insertion of the card, and to maintain a flush front face of the computer.
On the other hand, such a pivotal push-button on the proximal end of the push-rod, itself, can cause problems. In particular, with the push-button in an operative position generally coaxial with the push-rod, the push-button may have a tendency to rotate when force is applied thereto. Such unwanted rotation is undesirable and, in fact, can result in jamming or breakage of the small parts. The present invention is directed to solving these various problems.